


Wake Me Up

by tricksterity



Series: Scerek Week 2014 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Scerek Week, Scerek Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott could barely think of anything except these berserkers that smelled like death were going to kill them. He’d just lost Allison, the twins had left, Isaac was gone and now he was going to lose Malia and Kira. He couldn’t do a damn thing to stop them, to fight them, he was a true alpha for god’s sake and he couldn’t do a single fucking thing.</p><p>So he howled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

Scott could barely think of anything except these creatures that smelled like death were going to kill them. He’d just lost Allison, the twins had left, Isaac was gone and now he was going to lose Malia and Kira. He couldn’t do a damn thing to stop them, to fight them, he was a _true alpha_ for god’s sake and he couldn’t do a single fucking thing.

So he howled.

He couldn’t think of anything else to do than call for backup, for anyone to come and fight with him, to at least keep these berserkers away for long enough that maybe a few of them could survive. What would Derek think if he died?

Oh god, Derek who didn’t even recognize him, Derek who’d been taken by Kate Argent to fulfill her disgusting, creepy plans, who didn’t remember that she was the one who’d killed his entire family by burning them alive. Scott couldn’t tell him that; refused to hurt him in that way even if it meant lying to him.

Scott had just about lost hope when someone roared and answered his call – Derek. This sixteen-year-old boy launched into the fray with two unknown, towering creatures, fighting for what reason? Because Scott howled for him?

He was risking his life because an unknown teenage alpha asked for it?

Scott couldn’t help but smile at Derek, how even though he didn’t remember anything but Kate, he still trusted Scott over her. He trusted Scott enough to nearly die against these two things, and as he fought, Scott felt more than saw the changes overcoming Derek. It could’ve been a trick of the light, but he could’ve sworn that he saw flashes of _his_ Derek somewhere in there.

Then what was presumably Kate Argent roared out into the night and the two creatures scarpered, leaving Derek crouched, facing away, and that was not the body of a sixteen-year-old.

“Derek?” Scott dared to ask, and the man turned around, had _fought a de-aging spell for an alpha he didn’t even know_ , and flashed beta-gold eyes at him.

“Holy shit,” Kira breathed from her position next to Scott on the floor. Scott hauled himself to his feet, careful of his cracked ribs, and made his way over to Derek who seemed to be staring off into the distance. He wouldn’t be surprised if Derek retreated for a few days, the memories he didn’t need at the surface with the resurgence of Kate Argent in his life.

Scott stopped in front of the beta, not entirely sure how his eyes had reverted, and cupped his face gently, rubbing his thumbs over Derek’s cheekbones. After a few moments, Derek’s eyes met his, and Scott smiled at him.

“Welcome back,” he said. Derek did nothing but close his eyes and lean his forehead against Scott’s. As he did, Scott felt the beta bond properly set into place. It’d been in the making, there’s no way it couldn’t have been, but it seemed the eye colour must’ve jogged something. Maybe Derek had stopped blaming himself for Paige, but whatever it was, Scott felt the gentle thrum in the air between the two of them, and Scott comfortably brought the older man into his arms.

“Let’s get you somewhere safe,” Scott said, carefully not using the word home, knowing how fragile Derek’s mental state would be. He turned around, keeping Derek upright with the man’s arm around his shoulders, and looked to a stunned Kira and Malia.

“Make sure everyone gets back safely, and take care of Malia’s cut,” he said. “I’ve got to take care of Derek. Can you do that?”

“Sure, Scott,” Kira said. “I saw Lydia and Stiles on the way, we’ll check on them. We’ll let you know if we need you for anything.” Scott nodded and helped to guide Derek out of the school and back to Scott’s house – his mom was working a late shift and wouldn’t be home until about noon. Derek didn’t speak a word the entire way, just clutched onto Scott like he was the only thing keeping him tethered to the face of the planet.

Scott gently lowered Derek onto his bed and pulled out an oversized hoodie from his wardrobe, one of Derek’s, and helped to pull it over the silent wolf. Scott then sat himself on Derek’s lap, clutched his face, and peppered it with soft kisses. Across his forehead, on his cheeks, his nose, down his throat and began to nuzzle gently at the join between his neck and shoulder, one hand threading through the man’s dark hair.

Eventually it roused Derek out of whatever catatonia-like state he’d been in when he exhaled heavily. Scott lifted his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Derek’s jaw, and waited for the man to make eye contact with him.

“Hi,” Scott smiled quietly, and the corners of Derek’s lips lifted in a sad smile, more like a grimace. “How are you holding up?”

“Not well,” Derek admitted, wrapping his arms securely around Scott’s waist, burying his face into Scott’s neck like he wanted to hide from the world forever. Scott just rubbed his hands up and down Derek’s back and pressed kisses into his hair, content to wait forever if he had to. Derek wouldn’t cry, he barely had the energy to do anything, but Scott could almost feel the misery in the air like it was palpable.

“It’s gonna be okay, Derek,” Scott whispered gently. “We’re gonna be fine”

“Are we?” Derek asked, pulling back to look up at his alpha with unsure eyes.

“Yes,” Scott promised with a warm smile, cupping Derek’s cheek. The man leaned into it and looked broken, not at all like the man he’d grown to be. “We’re always okay, Derek. We can always get through this. Even if we can’t, the Calaveras want to take her down just as much as we do. I promise that she is never going to touch you again,” Scott vowed. Derek sighed and let his forehead fall to Scott’s collarbone. Scott pressed a kiss into Derek’s hair.

There was silence for a few more moments, just deep breathing, before Scott spoke up again. “I swear as your alpha, Derek, that Kate Argent will _never_ hurt you again.” Derek looked up, shocked, and Scott knew that his eyes were burning red with the promise. A small, genuine smile made its way onto Derek’s face and he leaned up to kiss Scott, just a gentle touch of lips. Scott pressed back just as gently, knowing that he had to let Derek move first after his encounter with Kate.

Scott gently circled his thumbs on the side of Derek’s neck, just under his ears, a calming motion he knew worked wonders on the older man. Derek sighed into the kiss, and Scott allowed himself a little smile.

“C’mon, you must be exhausted,” Scott whispered as he pulled back. “Get those jeans off and get into bed.”

“Yes, alpha,” Derek teased, but Scott couldn’t help the little thrum of pride and happiness that shot down his spine at those words. Scott stripped off his jeans too and almost pulled the beta into the bed, pulling the blankets up over him. Although he was smaller, Scott still managed to wrap his limbs around Derek not unlike an octopus, his front to Derek’s back, pressing his lips to the nape of the man’s neck.

“Go to sleep, I won’t let anything happen to you,” Scott whispered into his skin.

“Where did you find me?” Derek replied back equally as quietly. “I remember not being in Beacon Hills.”

“You were in Mexico,” Scott said. “Buried in a wolfsbane tomb in an Aztec temple underneath a church in a town that had been leveled by an earthquake.”

“Huh,” Derek replied shortly.

“ _No sabía que hablabas mi lengua materna_ ,” Scott said, and Derek laughed a little. “I’m hurt you didn’t tell me.”

“You never asked,” Derek retorted. Scott rolled his eyes and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Derek’s neck.

“ _Duerme, hablamos en la mañana_ ,” he ordered, and within minutes the two wolves were breathing slow and in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> No sabía que hablabas mi lengua materna - I didn't know you spoke my first language.  
> Duerme, hablamos en la mañana. - Sleep, we'll talk in the morning.
> 
> Thanks to carlations for help with the translations!


End file.
